


~Puppy Love~

by Capricorn_Cutiee09



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricorn_Cutiee09/pseuds/Capricorn_Cutiee09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot!<br/>Kelena fluff<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	~Puppy Love~

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (:

"Please tell me you wouldn't LOVE to have something to take care of. Something that's just ours?" Elena said with an innocent look upon her face. "Elena. for the last time, No!" Katherine snapped. Elena crosses her arms, face saddening. "Its not fair" Elena mumbles under her breath. Katherine of course hears it. "Life isn't fair." Elena drops the conversation for now. 

Katherine pulls out a book and starts to read. Elena looks over to her. Katherine? Reading? That's new. "You read?" "I do now" She says shifting her position. Elena decides to bring "It" up again,hoping Katherine would say yes this time,less likely,but she has to,I mean I've asked enough times, it surely has to annoy her by now. Lets just hope.

Elena clears her throat and scoots closer to Katherine. Katherine pauses and looks over at Elena. Her eyes are sparkling and eye lashes are batting. "What Elena." "Oh nothing, I was just-" "No." Katherine cuts her form "But, you don't even know what I was going to say!?!?!" "Believe me I know exactly what you were gonna say, an th answer s still no." "Katherine please! Have you ever even had a pet?" "No? and never plan on it." "How do you know what their like? How do you know you won't fall in love, at first sight?..." Elena's right, Katherine I thinks. And is pretty fed up with her begging. "Fine" Elena shoots up, grabbing Katherine, and jumping around her,squeezing her into big kiss. "My book." "Forget the book,lets go!" Elena runs up stairs to be dressed in something more comfortable. "Katherine you ready?" "Like Freddy" They both leave the house, hands locked together. Driving off to the shelter. They make I there but before Katherine can shut the car off Elena jumps out of the car and runs into the shelter,giggling. "Elena!!" Katherine calls out annoyed by her behavior. "Come on slow poke!" Elena shouts, walking back outside to wait for Katherine."I'm coming,I'm coming" we walk inside an it's huge,I mean there's so many animals to choose from! "why do the keep giggling?" "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!?!?!"  
"Awe Katherine look at them their all soo CUTE!" "They sure are" She says not looking at all interested."Oh come on Katherine, show a little love, like you do to me" I wink at her. She chuckles. "Fine" "Come on silly!!" Elena says pulling Katherine's arm laughing. Elena gasps. "Oh m gosh Katherine loook!?!?!" "I see, I see." "Its just a puppy!" Elena says jumping up and down. She leans in to read the dogs info sticker. "Well, He's a male, with coco Brown fur with a white patch around his eye and his name is Chester! How cute! Can we get him?" "A dog?" "Yeah." "I don't know Elena" "Oh please, please, please!" "Okay, but don't expect me to clean up after him." "What! uh-uh Katherine I said "Together" meaning the both of us. We "both" ! need to care for him. "Huh, okay...fine" "We'll take him!" She says turn in to the kennel employee. "Alrighty" The short, blonde haired lady grabs a leash out of her waist apron and opens the cage, hooking the leash on the puppy, taking him out. looking at us both in the process..probably cause we're twins."Here you are ladies,love him." She says with a smile. "Oh we will".."Thank you." Katherine says taking the leash, the dog immediately jumps up on Katherine. "No! down!" She says angrily. "He listens to you Katherine." " He better." we both laugh. "I guess he's kind of cute." "See? Told you, you would love him." (:

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED IT, SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS! XOXO -A


End file.
